Recently mechanizations and automation have been introduced in the process of pouring in foundries to relieve operators of extremely dangerous and severe work encountered in that process. Conventionally a system is adopted that comprises a ladle, a means to drive the ladle, a means to detect the weight of the ladle, and a recording and processing device that records in advance the ratio of the weight change in the ladle when the ladle is tilted, adjusts the speed of the tilting of the ladle corresponding to the signal received from the means to detect the weight, and after adjustment sends to the means to drive the ladle a signal on the speed of tilting the ladle (see Patent document 1).
Patent Document 1: Publication of Laid-Open
    Patent Application No. H6-7919